1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,349 discloses a connector to be mounted on an end of a wire. This connector includes a terminal fitting connected to the end of the wire and a housing formed with a cavity. The terminal fitting is fit into the cavity from behind. The housing has a front stop to limit forward movement of the terminal into the housing and a locking lance to retain the terminal fitting in the housing.
A clearance is unavoidable between the terminal fitting and the inner wall of the cavity and hence the terminal fitting shakes slightly in the cavity. A connector mounted to a wiring harness installed in a vehicle is subject to vibration as the vehicle runs. Thus, terminal fittings shake in forward and backward directions in the cavity even after the connector is connected to a mating connector. As a result, sliding abrasion occurs between connecting parts of the terminal fittings and connection reliability is reduced.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to suppress sliding movements between terminal fittings and improve connection reliability between the terminal fittings by preventing the shaking of wires.